


A Not So Perfect First Date

by Dragonsrule18



Series: Dragonsrule's Random Pokemon Oneshots Collection [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash actually grows up, Ash is a Klutz, Blunders, But Also So Right, But she's also very caring, Dating, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hard to Capture Pikachu When He Isn't There, James Ships It, Jessie Doesn't Care, Mature-ish Ash, Misty Still Has Her Temper, Or just being stupid, Romance, Shy Ash, Sometimes Dates Can Go Wrong, Sweet Ash, Team Rocket - Freeform, Team Rocket Are Up To No Good, Teenage Ash, ash/misty - Freeform, i love tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Ash is taking Misty out for their very first date and he wants everything to go perfectly, but he forgets to take Murphy's Law into account and everything goes wrong, and at the same time, so, so right.





	A Not So Perfect First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoy this! Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!

Ash took a deep breath as he walked arm in arm with Misty, trying to hide his nervousness. _Okay, Ketchum. This is your first date with Misty. It took you years to ask her out, so you've got to make this date absolutely perfect._ he thought to himself. He looked at Misty, who looked gorgeous with her hair down and was wearing a green sundress just for the occasion, which was casual, but also elegant. She didn't wear makeup, but then again, she never needed to, not in his eyes. He had told her she looked beautiful tonight, making her blush. He had never been the smoothest with words, but at least he had got that right.

He had put a lot of planning into this night after he had asked her out yesterday and she had actually said yes. He would take her to the Seven Stars restaurant that had just opened a chain in Kanto, then he would take her to that movie she had been dying to see. He had even done something he rarely did and dressed up tonight, putting on a nice dress shirt and pants rather than his usual outfit. And he would make sure NOTHING went wrong tonight.

But he never took Murphy's Law into account.

As he led her into the restaurant, and the waiter led them to their table, he wracked his brain to remember all the dating etiquette his mom had reminded him about today when he had told her about the date. _Okay, Mom said I'm supposed to pull out her chair for her._ he remembered, so he did exactly that.

Right as Misty was about to sit down, making her land hard on the floor. "Hey!" she yelled, glaring up at him.

"Crap! I'm sorry, Misty!" he said frantically, helping her to her feet.

"What was that about?" she asked angrily.

"I-I was trying to pull your chair out for you." he said sheepishly.

"Well, next time make sure I'm not about to sit down first." she said, though her irritation had cooled. "Idiot." she added, though this was in an affectionate tone.

 _At least I didn't blow it too much._ he thought to himself as he picked up his napkin, intending to place it on his lap, only to drop the silverware contained in it all over the floor, making Misty giggle.

"A little clumsy tonight, huh, Ash?" she teased him.

"S-Shut up." he mumbled, blushing and she playfully stuck her tongue out at him, which made him laugh. They ordered their drinks and food and things went a little more smoothly as Ash talked about his latest adventures and Misty talked about the gym, catching up on everything they had missed in the years they had been apart. Ash was enjoying himself with her and thinking nothing else would go wrong tonight.

Unfortunately, it did.

When their food arrived, Ash grabbed the ketchup to squirt some on his burger, but nothing would come out. He frowned and squeezed it harder, and the pressure made the bit of dried ketchup blocking the nozzle come out, sending ketchup squirting everywhere.

Including on Misty, right on the front of her new dress.

"Ugh!" she groaned and glared at Ash. "Ash, watch what you're doing!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" he told her.

"I'll go get it cleaned up." she sighed and got up to head to the girl's room. "I will get you for this later, Ketchum."

He watched her go with a sigh and then smacked his forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he muttered to himself. What was with him tonight? Why was he more accident prone than usual?

Thankfully when Misty got back to the table, she had gotten her dress cleaned and had cooled off. The two finished their meals and split a dessert, talking and laughing as they told funny stories about their adventures and also reminisced about the old days when they had traveled together.

Ash paid the bill afterwards and they were starting to get up to get ready to go to the movie when Ash, standing up from his chair, accidentally bumped into a waiter who was carrying a water pitcher and several glasses on a tray. Though thankfully nothing broke, the water pitcher tipped and poured all over both Ash and the waiter.

"I'm so sorry!" Ash stammered for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"It's quite all right, sir." the waiter said but grumbled under his breath as he went to go refill the water pitcher and get dried off.

"Tonight's really not your night, is it, Ash?" Misty asked, trying not to laugh.

"Apparently not." Ash said and went to go dry himself off.

…..

The movie theater was thankfully not too busy as it was a Thursday night. Ash paid for the tickets and went to go get them popcorn and soda, even though they had just eaten. "We can't see a movie without popcorn." he told Misty, who playfully rolled her eyes at him.

After getting their snacks and drinks, the two headed into the theater. Unfortunately, there was a wet spot on the floor from someone's spilled drink, and Ash with his luck tonight slipped on it and fell hard, sending the popcorn and sodas flying everywhere, making some people around them laugh.

Misty was again trying not to laugh as well as she helped him up. "You okay, Ash?"

"I'm fine. Stupid wet spot…" he mumbled as an attendant came in to clean up, giving Ash a dirty look.

Ash helped pick the cartons and drink cups up, then went to get more snacks. Thankfully he didn't slip this time as he sat down next to Misty.

The rest of the previews and most of the movie went fine. The movie was excellent, an action, comedy and romance that both guys and girls could like, and Misty snuggled into him. They shared popcorn, at one point both reaching inside the bucket at the same time and touching each other's hands, which made them smile, blush, and keep their hands inside the bucket for a few minutes. Both were having a great time and Ash thought the earlier mishaps of the night were over.

But once again, the poor guy was wrong.

Jessie, James and Meowth had seen the two go into the theater and decided it was the perfect time to go steal Pikachu, not knowing Pikachu wasn't even with them. So they found one of their giant robots and devised the perfect evil plan. Or not.

The movie was just getting to the climax when there was a loud bang and Team Rocket came crashing through the screen driving a giant robot with a rubber hand attached.

"Since we're back in Kanto, let's use our original motto!" Meowth suggested to Jessie and James and they nodded eagerly.

"Really? Right now? Can't these idiots ever leave us alone?" Ash groaned.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie started and leapt to the top of the robot.

James leapt out of the robot as well. "And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie." Jessie struck a pose.

"And James." James gave his signature smile, holding his usual rose.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"So surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said with a grin. Ash was banging his head against the seat ahead of him.

"So hand over Pikachu, twerp!" Jessie yelled to Ash.

"Pikachu's not even here!" Ash yelled. "And you're ruining my date with Misty!"

"Aww, twerp love." James said with a smile.

Jessie whacked him on the head. "Who cares?! How are we supposed to steal Pikachu with no Pikachu?!"

"Yeah, that wasn't part of the plan, twerp!" Meowth yelled.

"Well, neither was you guys showing up and screwing up everything!" Ash yelled back.

"Well, that's what Team Rocket is for." James said with a grin. He then looked to the other two. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Um…Let's steal everyone else's Pokemon and get Pikachu later!" Meowth said with a grin. "Hand over your Pokemon, everyone!"

"Not happening!" some random ten year old boy yelled. "Manectric, Thunder!" His electric dog shot off a powerful Thunder, hitting something explosive on the robot and sending it and Team Rocket through the hole they had made in the wall.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled as they disappeared into the distance.

…..

Unfortunately, everyone had to leave after that so the theater could repair the holes in their wall and screen.

"I can't believe Team Rocket made us miss the end of the movie." Misty groaned as they walked out.

Ash sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Misty."

"What for? It's not your fault Team Rocket are idiots." Misty asked.

"I-I wanted to give you the perfect date, but everything went wrong." he said softly.

Misty lifted his chin up to make him look at her. "Ash, everything didn't go wrong. I still had a great time tonight."

"You did?" he asked in shock. "Even if I pulled out your chair and made you fall on the floor and I spilled stuff and Team Rocket showed up and everything went crazy?"

"Crazy is us, Ash." Misty said with a laugh. "When we first met, you and Pikachu wrecked my bike and I followed you all over Kanto so you'd pay me back for my bike. Though it wasn't about the bike for very long, I'll admit. We're Ash and Misty. We don't do normal. We do chaos and excitement and fun. If we had some perfect date, it wouldn't have been us."

She pulled him into a hug. "And my life's been boring without you. I've missed you and your craziness."

"And I've missed you and your craziness and your temper too. It hasn't been the same without you." he said softly and hugged her back tightly. He looked to her. "Someday, I do want to go on another journey again. But when I do it, I want it to be with you."

"And I want whatever adventures I have next to be with you too, Ketchum." she told him and playfully elbowed him.

Ash smiled and leaned in almost shyly, pressing his lips to hers, feeling the sparks and the fire he had always had felt with Misty, whether it was arguing or trying NOT to kiss her. And even though the date hadn't been perfect, the kiss, and their friendship and romance with all its flaws and arguments and chaos, certainly was. Sometimes, perfection could only be found in imperfection.

….((And a little crack ending I made for my friend!))

Meanwhile Team Rocket landed several miles away. "Wow, that Manectric was powerful." James muttered as he got up off the ground, somehow completely unharmed.

"It might even be more powerful than Pikachu!" Jessie said, eyes wide.

Meowth grinned. "You know what that means."

"Let's steal it for the boss!" all three cheered.

Somewhere else, the boy with the Manectric stopped in the sidewalk. He didn't know why, but for some strange reason he felt like he would be suffering a lot of annoyance for the next twenty years…


End file.
